The lips do not contain moisturizing and lipid-restoring glands like other parts of the skin. For this reason, the lips are continuously susceptible to becoming chapped. Furthermore, the lips can become chapped due to overexposure from various environmental elements. For example, lack of humidity in the air during the winter months is known to cause chapped lips and may even cause cracking that leads to bleeding lips. Similarly, frequent sun exposure during the summer can also lead to poor lip conditions. To counter these effects, lip balm may be used to treat chapped lips and keep the lips smooth, pain-free, and moist.
Proper formulation of lip balm is an important aspect in the manufacturing process, especially in order to prevent chapped lips from becoming a recurring, persistent problem. However, many lip balms on the market today contain irritating ingredients or lack beneficial oils, emollients, and repairing ingredients. Moreover, the containers of the lip balm may be uninspired or even ugly, leading to the user failing to use the lip balm when or as needed.
Lip balms are typically sold as emulsions, liquids, gels, or solids. Solid lip balms may be dispensable from tubes or from lipstick-type applicators and may be manufactured from a variety of methods. One such method is the hot pour method. During the hot pour method, the lip balm ingredients may be combined and heated until they are liquefied. The liquefied balm may then be directly poured into a lip balm application container, where it cools and solidifies.
The hot pour method may provide cost benefits over other methods, such as the bullet method. In the bullet method, the lip balm ingredients are also combined and heated until they are liquefied. However, unlike the hot pour method, the bullet method involves pouring the liquefied balm into molds where it is cooled and solidified. The solidified balm may then be cut into various shapes and inserted into a lip balm application container or lip balm dispenser.
Accordingly, the hot pour method removes the need for an intermediate step in which the liquefied balm is poured into molds and then transferred to a separate dispenser, thereby making the manufacturing process more efficient and eliminating the need for additional equipment.
Thus, what is needed is an attractive dispenser that comprises a mold and unique spokes or fins for accepting and holding a unique lip balm shape for applying lip balm to lips.